


Lost, but never forgotten

by Tuesdays



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Minor Carmilla Karnstein/Danny Lawrence, Minor Laura Hollis/Danny Lawrence, Other, Some Fluff, Some angst, fluffy feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 15:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4024297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuesdays/pseuds/Tuesdays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura meets up with Danny every week for coffee. One day, Danny is late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost, but never forgotten

Laura giggled a bit as she continued to tell the tall redhead stories about how surprisingly fluffy and cute Carmilla could be.  
"She likes to play with yarn sometimes," the brunette collected herself before continuing, "One time I walked in on her tangled in a whole ball of it."  
The thought of the always serious vampire being caught in yarn like a kitten had the girls laughing with each other, Laura's laugh a burst of giggles while Danny's was whole and hearty. That laugh still gave Laura butterflies.  
The two had reconnected, some romantic tension still a bit evident, but was put behind them since Laura began to date Carmilla. The two would still meet up often, whenever Danny wasn't fighting to protect the school, her friends, or Laura (and surprisingly, Carmilla as well).  
Ever since the dean was "defeated", there had been more intense battles left and right. Not as grand as fighting the hungry light, but they were hard to do alone. Of course, the ginger warrior refused help and only wanted to protect everyone. Laura became concerned when she would show up to their weekly coffee chat with more and more bruises and scratches.  
"It's nothing," she would say hastily when Laura asked what was wrong or what had happened, "It was nothing."  
"Perry and LaFontaine are finally together. Perry is doing her best to handle the weird." She explained with a smile, Danny returning it wordlessly.  
"I've missed talking to you."  
"Me too."  
Laura turned to see none other than her girlfriend, dressed in black (as usual), but with a wooden stake that the redhead had tried to use to kill her, numerous times.  
Carmilla placed it next to Danny, sitting down next to Laura and slipping her arm over her shoulders.  
Laura blinked, looking back over at the tall girl.  
She looked different.  
Bags under her eyes, red hair tousled, a trail of blood moving slowly down the side of her head.  
"D-Danny…?"  
Blood now stained her shirt, Danny's eyes holding something between regret and anger, anger for not protecting Laura.  
"Laura, she's not there…" Carmilla tried to console her girlfriend, squeezing her shoulder.  
"N-No. She's hurt!"  
"Cupcake-"  
"Danny."  
Laura reached out to touch the redhead, a soft, regretful smile on the Lit TA's lips.  
Laura met a cold surface, her eyes flickering a bit before she realized she was touching a stone.  
Her surroundings changed.  
A graveyard.  
The stone was surrounded by flowers and pictures, a summer society banner and a zeta trident, and Carmilla's stake.  
Laura tearfully read what was engraved on the gravestone.  
"Daniela Lawrence - Lost, but never forgotten"  
That's right.  
Danny wasn't here anymore.  
Danny had died, saving Laura's life.  
It hurts every time she remembers.  
"Laura?" The vampire spoke softly, shaking her gently.  
But Laura couldn't hear her.  
How could she be so stupid?  
Danny never believed she was good enough for Laura. She could never fight as hard as Carmilla. She could never protect her as well as Carmilla could. She always blamed herself.  
But Laura knew better.  
She knew the redhead cared. That she would go to hell and back to make sure Laura was safe. And as suffocating as that seemed…  
She never had someone who would do that for her.  
She should have never asked Danny to show her the woods in near the Summer Society house. She shouldn't have gone unarmed. She should have told Carmilla where she was going. She shouldn't have ran when Danny told her to. There was never supposed to be a Chimera in the woods. She should have known that the stubborn redhead would fight the damned mythological creature by herself. She should have known that the bow and arrows that Danny had brought wouldn't be enough.  
She had no idea that lion claws could be so large.  
She had no idea snake's fangs were lethal.  
She had no idea that the force of impact from a large ram's horns could nearly kill a human.  
She had no idea that all three of them combined could rip her brave, beautiful, red haired warrior apart.  
She wished she wasn't so stupid.  
She wished she wasn't so selfish.  
She wished the stubborn girl would have told her how she felt earlier.  
"-and she was brave and-, Laura?"  
"I-It's my fault…"  
"Laura, this wasn't your fault. You didn't know that-"  
"But I should've known! This is my fault. Danny's dead and it's all my fault!"  
"LAURA. Would you listen for three seconds?!"  
The vampire's harsh tone made the brunette quiet down and curl up into a ball.  
The broody girl hugged her girlfriend tightly, allowing her to cry a bit before speaking. "Laura, the beanpole wouldn't want you like this. She wouldn't want to see you mourning over her like you are now. She was righteous and she was brave, and she was so loyal. She's everything that anyone could ever have wanted. But the fact remains that she's not here with us anymore. But she would want me to keep you out of trouble. She would want you to stop moping and keep yourself safe. I may not believe in heaven or hell, but somewhere up there in the stars, Xena's watching you." Carmilla smiled at the sky, looking back down at the brunette. To her surprise, she was doing the same. Just as she looked up, Carmilla noticed a star that she had never seen before. It looked almost red in color, and it was directly above them.  
"She's there." Laura whispered in awe, tears still pooling out of her eyes.  
Carmilla gently kissed her cheek, wiping away the tears and standing up. "Are you ready to leave?"  
Laura was silent for a moment, still staring at the star, "No. I'll come back in a minute."  
The vampire nodded, walking back to their dorm room with her own tears in her eyes.  
Laura looked down at the stake Carmilla had brought, noticing that there were words engraved into it. Most likely done with panther claws. "For Danny, the mightiest of warriors."  
Laura smiled a bit. That was the first time that her girlfriend had ever used the redhead's name. She looked back up at the stars, her eyes stuck on the little red one.  
"I may have lost you, but I'm never going to forget you, Danny Lawrence."

**Author's Note:**

> My first angst fanfic (obviously). Sorry for how short it is!


End file.
